Safety regulations require that personnel working in a hazardous environment must be protected from that environment. Frequently the hazard is a direct result of a specific activity, such as welding, and the activity may produce multiple hazards. Typical hazards which welders are exposed to include electrical shock, ultraviolet light, hazardous fumes and gases resulting from the welding operation and projectile hazards produced when slag and weld spatter is chipped from the workpiece. In so far as possible, it is desirable to provide a single safety device that will comfortably and conveniently provide necessary protection to the worker. U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,285 (Maillart) describes a glass holder intended to be molded into the face shield of a welder's helmet. The holder consists essentially of an outer metallic frame and an inner molded insert, the molded insert being adapted to be mounted in the window opening of the face shield of a welder's helmet. The metallic frame has an inwardly extending flange which defines the window opening therein and against which a glass pane is pressed by a rectangular spring which is in a wide V-shape. The spring is backed by the molded insert from which it may be quickly released.